Key To The Future-Mewtwo
by Darceus
Summary: What if Lysandre's fears came true, what if the filth of humanity wiped out the planet's beutty. 100 years aftter the events of X&Y the planet has been devistated by a huge war and the only one who can save the world is the one who dose not belong in it. (Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: The dark future

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 1: The Dark Future

The skies were red with the glow of distant fire. Smoke filled the air blocking near all light from reaching the ground. The scorched remains of Cerulean city were about to become a battle ground once again as a single pokemon looked on. "Is this what the human race has come to," The genetic pokemon stated, "how pitiful."

One hundred years after Lysandre attempted to fire the ultimate weapon, his worst fears came true. A great war had broke out, after several attempts from several organizations to take the world the remains of these organizations came together to form one team; Team Dark.

At the same time a debate between the Pokemon League international (PLI) and the International Police (IP), became a civil war. Team Dark soon declared war on the world and so a three sided war broke out. The result , destruction of civilisation it's self. Kalos, Unova and Hoen are completely destroyed, the Orange, Decalore and Sevii islands are all but gone. The only regions left are some of Kanto and Jotoh, and most of Sinoh.

In what remains of Cerulean cave, a psychic pokemon stood deep in meditation. Through it's psychic field it was connected to all living creatures across the planet .

"There are so few of us left," Mewtwo thought as he viewed his psychic field.

"wild pokemon use to sprawl this world through the land, sea and the air. Now you'd be lucky one that's not in captivity by one of the devastating groups responsible for what's happened to this world." Mewtwo's psychic field was disrupted by a sudden future vision, several images appeared in his mind before abruptly vanishing. "They're coming!" he concluded.

What was once an Olympic swimming pool is, now a paved hole containing pieces of broken tile scattered about. Mewtwo had just entered what was left of a building, the sign long since faded but the logo still recognizable. The psychic pokemon knew that it is the symbol for the pokemon league international, the organisation that organised all pokemon league tournament and owned all pokemon gyms as well as silph co. Now they're just a contributor to the destruction of what was once their home. Mewtwo had foreseen an attack on a PLI stronghold by Team Dark and Cerulean city will defiantly get caught in the cross fire. "Several pokemon have already been hidden safety in your lair within Cerulean cave" an absol informed Mewtwo. " Good work and thank you my friend, have Lucario seal the cave and get the two-trio to stand guard, I'll join them after I've round up any other stragglers." Mewtwo instructed. "Right on it!" Absol replied, Absol dashed off to follow out Mewtwo's institutions. Mewtwo looked around for any signs of other pokemon but even with psychic power he could not find anyone. He was about to leave when he saw a small blue badge like object that resembled a water drop "I don't know why but that object brings a cascade to mind." Mewtwo pondered to himself.

Three genetically altered pokemon stood in front of a sealed cave ready to fight, along side Absol and a blind Lucario.


	2. Chapter 2: The battle of Cerulean

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 2: The Battle Of Cerulean

Venusaurtwo, Charizardtwo and Blastoisetwo stood their ground in front of the Cerulean cave along side Absol and a blind Lucario. Several pink light orbs spiraled in the air before materializing in to Mewtwo, "Absol, Lucario go inside the cave and protect the wild pokemon" Mewtwo ordered.

"Mewtwo, I'm indebted to you ever since you saved my life all those years ago," Lucario explained, "But you cannot hold them off by yourself."

"I concur with Lucario," the disaster pokemon stated, "you are not the pokemon you once were."

"Fine!" Mewtwo gave in, "but at least allow me to give you something to help."

After a brief moment Mewtwo returned with a small metal briefcase. He opened the case to reveal six round stones, "These stones will enhance your power when activated, there's one for each of us. They can only be activated by a key stone such a this one." Mewtwo said as he pulled a key stone out if his satchel that he always carries. Each of them took their allocated stone and awaited the coming battle.

A large black aircraft flew it's way towards Cerulean city.

"Approaching Cerulean city, sir" reported a soldier clad in a black uniform consisting of; a micro-fibre anti-cut bodysuit, a utility belt and vest, high durability boots and full head helmet with retractable face plate.

"Very good." the commander replied. The commander and the soldier along with man more sat stationed in the aircraft's command bridge."Prepare all troops for battle!" he ordered. The commander wore a similar uniform but he had armour plates on his forearms and shoulders as well as no helmet. He had a lean, mature face, yellow coloured eyes and dark blue hair with a blonde patch right above the fringe. The commander was examining a computer console aboard a Team Dark assault aircraft when a transmission came through on the computer. An image materialized of a young red-haired woman that donned a soldier's uniform with the exception of a Barré with a white cross on the front substituting for a helmet and a mask covering the lower half of her face.

"Commander Kodai," the grunt reported, "all ground units are in position, sir."

"Very good, sergeant Aldith," Kodai stated, "begin your assault upon my arrival."

"Yes sir!" Aldith responded as she broke the connection and the image vanished.

"Contact the dark counsel." Commander Kodai ordered his captain.

After the pokemon league international declared war, most gym leaders, elite four and champions resigned for not wanting to go through with war, only four remain.

In the PLI stronghold's command center, a well built man stood wearing; camouflage pants, black leather belt, army boots, a green sleeveles shirt, black sunglasses and army dogtags with tough and pail skin and hair blond and spiked. A messenger ran through the command center's door and called,

"Lutenent Surge!" before standing in attention to the Lutenent, "our Cerulean city look-outs have spotted Team Dark approaching our stronghold, sir."

The messenger like all PLI soldiers wore camouflage pants and shirts with a green utility vest army boots and a rifle in a rifle holster.

"Thank you soldier, contact HQ and have them send reinforcements ." Lutenent Surge ordered.

"As soon as either side of this battle spots me, they will try to capture me, all of you and the wild pokémon. As well as attempt to reclaim the smuggled items I've hid within Cerulean cave." Mewtwo stated.

"So that's why we're going to attack first." Absol said in a determined voice. A few moments after they noticed a battalion of PLI soldiers prepared for the coming battle within the north-eastern part of the city. Four tanks lined the PLI 's front line, the soldiers sand-bagged their fort and positioned a range of turrets and other fixed position weaponry.

"Sergeant!" a PLI soldier called out. The sergeant was a young woman clad in a PLI soldier's uniform but it was tailored to fit a slender woman rather than a build man, which most of the soldiers were. Her mid tone pink hair was tied so that two loops formed. The sergeant was once a calm nurse, now she is nothing more than a lean mean fighting machine and a real emphasis on the mean. The soldier came to the sergeant's side, he stood casually as he began to speak only to be cut off by the sergeant's discipline,"STAND IN ATTENTION UNTIL DISMISSED, SOLDIER!" The sergeant demanded.

"SIR, YES, SIR," the soldier replied while standing in attention. Before the soldier could deliver his message the sergeant's com device stated blaring an alarm. The sergeant opened the com channel on her device and reported; "Lutenent Surge, all units ready, what's the situation at base?"

"Sergeant Joy, Team Dark is two minutes out, hold your positions." Lutenent Surge ordered.

"Yes, sir!"Joy replied as she deactivated the com device.

The Team Dark aircraft was one kilometre out from Cerulean city and traveling at a low altitude when several hatches opened along the belly of the aircraft. From the hatches several heavily armoured tanks were deployed and they rolled their way towards Cerulean city.

"Fire three missiles into sector four,then deploy the gunships." Commander Kodai ordered.

"Yes, sir." the captain replied, "the Dark Counsel is ready now, sir."

Mewtwo saw three streaks of light fly from the inbound Team Dark aircraft and crashed with an explosion into the PLI fort. The missiles were followed by several jet propelled, weaponised helicopters large enough to carry three platoons of troops. The gunships landed in a clearing in the south of Cerulean city, where they rendezvous with the tanks. At the PLI fort chaos was amidst as the soldiers tried to cope with the sudden bombardment.

"Sergeant Joy!" Lutenent Surge's voice called out over Joy's com device. "Word from HQ, reinforcements will be arriving in five." he informed the sergeant.

"At this rate I doubt we'll last another two." Joy said while loading and preparing a mounted machine gun.

Six platoons of Team Dark troops marched towards the PLI fort, each deploying a sleek designed phaser from their utility vests. A convoy of Team Dark land vehicles rushed out from a nearby forest, Aldith standing in the rooftop turret in the lead armoured car.

"Kodai, sir," the Team Dark sergeant reported over her com device, "we have the PLI fort surrounded."

"Good,finish them." Kodai ordered.

Two PLI soldiers were conversing within the command center of the PLI stronghold.

"Isn't the Lutenent going to going into battle?" one soldier queried the other.

"Don't you know," the other replied, "the Lutenent hasn't battled since the battle of Vermilion,, because of Raichu."

"The Lutenent has a Raichu?"

"Had, the battle of Vermilion was a huge it resulted in the IP pulling out of the war. One of the many casualties of the battle was the Lutenent's Raichu-"

The soldier was cut off by a transmission coming the the command center's computer. "This is squad leader Jenny, PLI reinforcements reporting." The commanding pilot reported.

"Sergeant Aldith, a squad of enemy fighter jets have appeared in sector two." a soldier reported.

"Deploy the anti-air cannons," Aldith ordered, "and have Kodai send in our own air support."

"Sir" the soldier replied. Aldith was surveying the area with a pair of micro-binoculars when she noticed something in the distance.

"Wait what's that," she called, " get me line to Kodai immediately!"

Commander Kodai stood before several darkened holographic images of the leading figures if Team Dark.

"Lords, I've engaged the PLI and-" Kodai was cut off by a sudden transmission. An image of Aldith materialized, she bowed respectfully to the lords before giving her statement.

"My deepest apologies for interrupting my lords, commander but we have sighted Mewtwo." Aldith stated.

"Aldith, Kodai you must capture him." one of the counsel men ordered, although the voices were muffled for secrecy Aldith could tell that the man who had instructed her was her former boss.

The six pokémon stood infront of Cerulean cave, "they'ved noticed me," Mewtwo realised, "now in the time!" Mewtwo enveloped the key stone with psychic and released all it's power, all six of them began to glow. 


	3. Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 3: Capture Mewtwo

Through the power of the key stone, the six pokémon were enveloped in a sphere of energy. All of the pokémon's energy was realised at once resulting in a sudden transformation. The energy waves subsided to reveal the mega-evolutions of; Absol, lucario, charizard (Y),blastoise, venusaur and Mewtwo(Y). The power of mega-Charizard's drought intensified the sun's rays to the point of water boiling.

"All units move in and surround Cerulean cave!" Aldith ordered. The Team Dark convoy surrounded the six pokémon and aimed their weapons and opened fire. Missiles and beams of energy streaked their way towards the six.

"Useless attacks," Mewtwo said as he levitated himself with his psychic power and created a barrier of pure psychic energy to protect the cave and the six from the attacks. After all the attacks subsided, Mewtwo levitated all the convoy vehicles with psychic power crushed them in a huge explosion.

"Send out your parties!" Aldith ordered as she scurried from the wreckage of through the convoy. Obeying Aldith's commands, the Team Dark soldiers launched six beams of energy each from a wrist-mounted device. The beams of energy transformed into a variety of different pokémon, including but not limited to; Golem, seviper , Stoutland, Weezing. Garbodor, Krookodile,Golbat, Loudred, Toxicroak, Swalot, Pangoro and Steelix.

"Blastoisetwo, I think a tidal wave is in order." Absol said with a smirk.

"Right," Mewtwo agreed, "I'll hold them down with psychic and you can wipe them out." Mewtwo instructed Blastoisetwo

"Blastoise, Blast!" Blastoisetwo replied affirmatively. Blastoise released a torrent of water from the large cannon on it's back. The large wave washed out the opposing pokémon right before being evaporated by the effects of drought.

"I suggest finishing this with some fire-power!" Lucario proposed.

"CHARIZARD!" Charizardtwo roared in agreement as he launched several pillars of fire, strengthened by the power of drought, towards their Team Dark adversaries, that enveloped and scorched them.

Kodai monitored the battle from the counsel room within the counsel room within the Team Dark aircraft.

"As you can see my my Lords, our forces are no match for Mewtwo." Kodai explained while gesturing to holographic projection of Cerulean city and the occurring battle.

"I will send you General Zinzolin and a sentinel squadron to help." the same member that ordered the capture informed. Although the counsel men were present through hologram, Kodai could see the look of determination in the pale-green haired counsel man, even through his red-lensed monocle.

"Thank you lord Ghetsis." Kodai concluded before ending the transmission.

Lutenent Surge sat in the PLI stronghold's war-room monitoring the air-battle through the war-room's large view-port. The Team Dark and PLI fighter jets engaged each other in countless dog-fights resulting in the countless destruction of the fighters in both sides. A transmission came through on Lutenent Surge's communicator device.

"Lutenent Surge, sir!" sergeant Joy's voice called out from the communicator device, "our defensive forces have been over run!" Lutenent Surge considered his next move when his line of thought was interrupted by a second report from the sergeant.

"Team Dark's forces are pulling back, sir!" Sergeant Joy reported to Lutenent Surge through the communicator.

"Sergeant!" a soldier's called out, "Team Dark is now pressing an attack on Cerulean cave."

"What did I say about standing in attention until being dismissed!" Joy shouted.

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the soldier replied.

"why would Team Dark be attacking Cerulean cave?" Lutenent Surge questioned to himself.

"Jenny!" Surge said through the communicator, "I need eyes on Cerulean Cave."

"Sending two recon units, sir." Jenny remote controlled aerial recon units were deployed from squad leader Jenny's fighter jet. The recon units flew their way towards Cerulean Cave, transmitting imagery back to Lutenent Surge as they go.

"Six pokémon, cornered," surge noted as he studied the imagery, "they'll never make it."

"Sir" a messenger called out, "Team Dark reinforcements have arrived!" 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Sentinels

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 4: Dark Sentinels

A large flight-enabled warship made it's way towards Cerulean city airspace. At the aircraft's command bridge, a pail-skinned white haired man stood, clad in a large black trench-coat, thick black army boots and black leather gloves.

"Commander Kodai, this is General Zinzolin, I am approaching Cerulean city." the man said through a com channel.

Lutenent Surge witnessed the six pokémon's onslaught in the Team Dark convoy from his position within the PLI stronghold's war-room.

"No doubt, they'll call in the dark sentinels." the Lutenent throught negatively. Lutenent Surge recalled the events of the battle of Vermilion.

_The large robotic figure loomed over the Vermilion gym, amongst the smoking ruins of Vermilion City the bodies of fallen soldiers and pokémon lay scattered in the streets, the sound of gun-fire It's robotic hand transformed into a small cannon, the Dark Sentinel blasted away the entrance the the gym and preceded to it's target._

_"Raichu use thunder!" Surge commanded his mouse pokémon. In response to it's trainer's commands, Raichu let a large bolt of lightening loose at the sentinel. The attack simply bounced off the insulating armour that covered every inch of the sentinel's body. _

_"Now Iron Tail!" Surge commanded. Raichu transformed it's tail into iron and launched itself towards the sentinel. In defense the sentinel extended a blade from it's forearm and struck the electric rodent. The blade slashed through skin on Raichu's chest and drew blood. _

_"Raichu, NO!" the ex-gym leader screamed. Raichu stammered to it's feet clenching it's teeth in pain. "Raichu, you have to get out of there!" the Lutenent called in fear. But before either of them could react, the sentinel withdrew it's cannon once again and opened fire in Raichu. _

_"RAICHU!" Surge screamed in fear. The smoke from the cannon blast cleared to reveal nothing but the smoldering floor. _

_"No, Raichu, NO!" Lutnent Surge yelled in disbelief before falling to his knees and slamming his fist to the floor._

"We must protect the pokémon, send all troops to Cerulean cave!" Surge ordered as he grabbed his rifle and ran out of the command center.

"Deploy the dark Sentinels immediately!" Kodai ordered. In response to Kodai's orders Zinzolin's warship deployed a smaller aircraft which in turn deployed five large robotic bodies.

"We need Mewtwo alive," Zinzolin reminded the sentinels.

"Have it all out." Aldith ordered.

The soldiers responded immediately,

"Golem, Double-Edge!", "Seviper, Sludge Bomb!", "Stoutland, Hyper Beam!", "Weezing, Toxic!", "Garbodor, Gunk Shot!", "Krookodile, Outrage!", "Golbat, Shadow Ball!", "Loudred, Boomburst!", "Toxicroak, Focus Blast!", "Swalot, Belch!", "Pangoro, Hammer Arm!", "Steelix, Stone Edge!", "Nidoqueen, Nidoking, Flamethrower!"

The onslaught caught the six off guard and they took the full extent of the damage.

"Our turn!" Mewtwo said with a dark glimmer in his eye. Charizardtwo, Blastoisetwo and Venusaurtwo let out their signature moves; Blast Burn,Hydro Cannon and Plant Frenzy respectfully. Lucario let lose a few Aura Spheres and Mewtwo led out with Psystrike. From the over powering attacks, Team Dark's pokémon were overwhelmed.

"Set you phases for dark!" Aldith ordered her soldiers. Each soldier loaded a cartridge into their phases and opened fire on Mewtwo with a beam of synthetic dark-type energy. The wall of Cerulean cave burst open and three battalions of PLI soldiers ran out and immediately engaged the Team Dark units.

"The humans, they're protecting us." Mewtwo said in shock. The five robotic forms landed in front of Cerulean cave and aimed their pre-deployed cannons. Charizardtwo quickly enveloped itself in a vale of fire and charged towards one of the Dark sentinels. The collision caused the sentinel's forearm cannon to become dislodged and Charizardtwo then created a flame hot enough to melt the sentinel and that's what it did. Charizardtwo became enveloped in an energy field and he returned to his original form. Blastoisetwo and Venusaurtwo, still mega-evolved, engaged a sentinel together, Lucario, Absol and Mewtwo, also still in their mega-evolved state, engaged a sentinel each. The sentinel fired it's cannon onto Venusaurtwo's flower and incinerated it, Venusaurtwo, in response, moaned in pain. The sentinel then followed up by extending it's blade and amputating Blastoisetwo's back-cannon. In reaction the pokémon reverted out of their mega-evolved state and into their original form. The sentinel continued it's attacks and decapitated Venusaurtwo and impaled Blastoisetwo.

"NOOOO!" Mewtwo yelled in rage. Mewtwo's eyes glowed red in rage, the four remaining sentinels levitated with intense psychic power. Mewtwo then ripped the robotic units apart from the molecular structure, destroying them. But he didn't stop there, he levitated both the Team Dark and PLI soldiers.

"Mewtwo that's enough!" Lucario called desperately. "That's enough, Mewtwo!" Absol yelled agreeably. Mewtwo released a pulse of psychic energy as he recalled from his mega-evolved state and collapsed from fratuige. And the soldiers fell to the ground with no more than a few scratches.

"Send the rest!" Zinzolin ordered. In response, an army of dark sentinels were deployed and landed in front of Cerulean cave. Lutenent Surge arrived at the outside of Cerulean cave with five other PLI soldiers.

"We can battle this many sentinels at once, alone." Lucario stated as he assisted Mewtwo to his feet.

"Good think you won't have to!" a deep robotic voice said enthusiastically. Five robotic insect-like pokémon, four purple one red, landed in front of the remaining four pokémon.

"Even you can't take them on alone."Absol said to the Genesect.

"Who says we're alone!" the red Genesect said. As the Genesect spoke, a loud thundering bird cry echoed through the air and three bird like Pokémon soared through from above the clouds. A bird of thunder, a bird of fire and a bird of ice entered the fray of the battle. Bolts of lighting crashed from the sky and the wind intensified to near cyclone force as the Bolt-Strike and Cyclone Pokemon made their entrances.

"Now were talking!" Absol said with fighting spirit.

"Zapdos, Moltres, Articuno,Tornadus, Thundurus and the Genesect army, even this might not be enough" Surge stated with fear.

"we received your message," the red Genesect stated.

"I never sent any message." Mewtwo said in confusion.

"No, I did." surge announced, "there are humans in your resistance organisation and some of those people are my friends and allies, they help get the message to your allies that you needed reinforcements, you need all the help you can get."

"Thank You for your assistance, Lutenent." Mewtwo acknowledged, "But I didn't call for help for a reason. For I am only stalling until my friends can liberate a Pokemon that Commander Kodai has captive aboard his ship."

In response to Mewtwo's statement, several pink lights appeared in the air before materializing in to three Pokémon; Mew, Celebi and Diancie.

"Now that Celebi has been freed, we can initiate the next phase of our plan." Mew stated in a soft but determined voice.

Chapter 5: Journey to the Past

Chapter 6: Target Rocket

Chapter 7: The Battle of Ilex Forest

Chapter 8: Target Magma,

Target Aqua

Chapter 9: The Ultra-Sentinal

Chapter 10: Target Plasma

Chapter 11: Fading Darkness

Chapter 12: Key to the Future

Epilogue: Prevailing Darkness


	5. Chapter 5: Journey to the past

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 5: Journey to the Past

In the remains of Spear Pillar above Mt. Coronet, the Team Dark HeadQuarters towered over the ruins. Deep inside the complex, six men were seated around a conference table with a raised platform in the middle.

"All counselmen sign-in" a computerized voice instructed. Each counsel member signed-in using their computer console.

"Lord Ghetisits, signing-in",

"Admiral Giovani, ready for business",

"Commander Cyrus reporting",

"Captain Archie, aboard",

"Dr. Maxie, in",

"Professor Lysandre, prepared for action".

"Dark Counsel, signed- in" the computerized voice stated. A dark figure appeared within the raised platform.

"The Dark Counsel shall now begin" the figure spoke.

"Yes lord Darceus!" the counselmen hailed. Darceus is a pure black humanoid figure, clad in a black hooded cloak covering his entire body, except his face which is shadowed by his hood. But this was not his true form, he only takes and can only take this form when communicating with the Dark Counsel from his prison which is deep within another dimension.

"Where is the prisoner?!" Darceus demanded.

"I shall bring him before you my lord" Giovani replied. Before long, a middle aged man with short black hair and a brown felt trench-coat, was being hauled by two Team Dark soldiers into the counsel-room. Darceus stepped down from his platform and onto through floor to be at eye level with the prisoner.

"The great Looker!" Darceus addressed, "once the world's most renowned and most hard-boiled detective, is now just a pathetic, poor excuse for a man!" Darceus mocked.

"I'm more of a man then you'll ever be!" Looker spat back.

"You're right , I'm not a man,more like, A GOD!"

"You are insane!" Looker argued.

"Oh, let's not make this about me, let's make this about you and whether you live or whether you die. Depending on what comes out of that little mouth of yours" Darceus explained while stroking his pure black hand along the side of Looker's face, "oh,and you will tell me what I want to know"Darceus concluded as he jabbed Looker in the gut causing Looker to buckle to his knees.

"I'll never talk!" Looker said defiantly.

"Oh, yes you will!" Darceus replied kicking Looker in the face, causing blood to trickle from his nostril.

Zapdos released a powerful discharge into the sentinels causing them to remain motionless momentarily. Moltres unleashed a wave of fire onto the sentinels, super-heating their metal bodies. Articuno used blizzard on the sentinels, rapidly cooling their heated bodies, shattering them.

"So much for the 'Pokémon destroyers'" Absol said as he destroyed a Team Dark transport with a Night Slash attack.

"I agree" Lucario said as he too took out a Team Dark transport, with an aura sphere. The PLI soldiers and the Team Dark soldiers engaged in another fire-fight.

"Lutenent, order your men to retreat" Mewtwo instructed.

"Um, O-K" Lutenent Surge replied questionably.

The soldiers of the PLI were engaged in a firefight with Aldith's Team Dark unit when Lutenent Surges's order came through.

"The enemy's left flank has collapsed, their vonreable!" one of the PLI soldiers reported to sergent Joy.

"You have some real discipline issues, son !" Joy yelled in response while she fired her machine gun onto the enemy. Joy's com device started beeping loudly causing her to answer it immediatly.

"Yes, Lutenent?" Joy queried.

"Mewtwo has requested that we fall back," Surge explained, "so re-join us a the cave."

"Sir, yes, sir!" Joy replied.

"Why in the disortion world are we taking orders from that freak now?" the soldier asked in a distasteful mannor.

"I don't know but I respect authority therefor I respect the Lutenent's decision to take direcctions from Mewtwo."

"I personally think you respect the Lutenent in general, as in respect his looks that is." the soldier replied smugly. Joy scolded him before storming of, red-faced; either from anger or embarrassment.

Joy's squad of PLI soldiers quickly rejoined the group and she stood by the lutenent's side.

Mewtwo aknolaged her arrival and turned to face Mew.

"Mew, would you kindly get my things from inside?" Mewtwo asked of his kin. Mew gave a small nod and teleported away to receive said items. Once Mew had returned Mewtwo began teleporting the group to another location.

Aldith's group's of remaining Team Dark soldiers struggeled to pursue Joy and her group when she saw her join a larger group of people and some pokemon before abrubtley vanishing.

After seeing this she contacted odi immediatly, "I am terribly sorry Commander Kodai, but Mewtwo has gotten away"

"I must inform the Dark Counsel immediately" Kodai stated before breaking the transmission.

The corpse of the former International Police agent code-named as Looker, lay mutilated on the floor of the Dark Counsel chamber.

"Incoming transmission from Commander Grings Kodai" the computerized voice informed the counsel.

"He better have good news" Lysandre said through his gritted teeth in a slightly synthesized voice. A holographic image of Kodai appeared on the table in front of Darceus's platform.

"What is it?!" Darceus scowled.

"Lord Darceus!" Kodai jumped, "I-I di-didn't realise yo-you were h-here" Kodai sputtered with fear in his voice.

"State you message!" Darceus demanded angrily. Kodai gulped before giving his report, "My lord, I'm afraid that Mewtwo escaped with the orb and managed to liberate Celebi" Kodai blurted. Darceus let out a rage-filled sigh, to say he was displeased would be an understatement.

"You have failed me for the last time, Commander!" Darceus scowled as he opened another communications channel. "General Zinzolin, open fire on Kodai's ship!" he ordered, "Then make way to Ilex forest."

"It will be done my lord," Zinzolin responded.

Aboard the bridge of Zinzolin's warship the order was being given, "The order has been given," Zinzolin addressed his crew, "terminate Commander Grins Kodai!"

Aboard the bridge of Kodai's airship, Kodai sat waiting for his impending doom.

"Shouldn't we evacuate, Sir?" Kodai's Captain queried.

"No, Captain Cassedy," Kodai said solemnly, "there's no escaping what's coming."

The canons on Zinzolin's warship tore through the hull on Kodai's airship, destroying the engines and sending it plummeting towards the ground.

Aldith watched in horror as Kodai's airship was shot from the sky.

"Holy Palkia!" Aldith said in realisation, "IT'S HEADING TOWARDS US!"

"RUN!" a soldier screamed. But it was to late, the ship crashed into the ground killing all the the remaining soldiers and the crew of the airship.

Deep in the Ilex forest of the Jotoh region, a small shrine dedicated to the guardian of the forest. By this shrine, a small group of people and Pokémon gathered.

"Where is Mewtwo?" a green haired man queried. "Landa-landorus" The abundance Pokemon replied. Due to the green haired man's natural ability to talk to Pokemon, he understood Landorus's every word.

" 'They'll be here soon'," the man quoted,"that's not very helpful."

"Have patience N." a blond-haired woman reassured.

"I know, Concordia," N replied,"It's just, I'm worried about Looker. When he was captured during our voyage here, you know Team Dark will do anything to get information out of him." He said in an anxious voice. From a nearby tent that was set-up, a boy that appeared to be in his adolescence emerged, followed by a large pig-like pokemon with a beard of fire. The youth wore a black felt trench-coat, black leather boots and gloves topped by a black short-brimmed feldora that complemented his black hair. "Bruce!" N called, "we could do with some good news."

"The others have arrived." Bruce replied solemnly.

In the tent, the group gathered around a collapsiable table. Lutenent Surge, Sergeant Joy, N, Anthea and Concordia were seated at the table, while Bruce, Mewtwo and several others remained standing.

"Mewtwo, do you have the orb?" a blond-haired woman in a black coat asked.

"Yes, the Adamant Orb is right here." Mewtwo said as he placed a rough-edged glass-like orb on the table. The former champion of Sinoh examined the orb to authenticate it.

"This is the real deal alright." she concluded.

"I trust your judgement, Cynthia." Mewtwo replied.

"So what's the plan, again?" Bruce queried while taking a Seat and removing his hat.

"It's simple," Cynthia replied, "We use the powers of the Adamant Orb and Celibi to go back in time and end this war, before it ever begins."

"Just one problem," Bruce stated, "ever since Team Dark killed Dialga! Time has not flowed at all, stands to reason why no one has aged this past century! Therefore time-travel would be impossible!" He said in an aggravated tone.

"Impossible, without this," Cynthia concluded as she opened a briefcase to reveal a large blue diamond, "the diamond of Dialga, salvaged for Dialga's corpse, this has the power of time it's self."

"With this, the Adamant Orb, and the power Celibi, we might just make the trip." a red-haired man in a cape added.

"If you say so, Lance." Bruce said questionably.

"Em-Em-Emboar!" Bruce's Pokemon added agreeably.

"Lord Darceus," Zinzolin knelt before an holographic image of the dark being, aboard his warship.

"I am in-route to Ilex forest, my lord, may I ask to why I am traveling there?"

"After Interrogation of a prisoner, I have discovered that the resistance have a plan that will be , this plan will unravel everything we have worked for." Darceus replied in a husky voice.

"Yes, my lord." Zinzolin said as he broke broke the transmission.

"Sir, we're two hours out from Ilex forest." Zinzolin's pilot reported.

"Very good," Zinzolin said as he opened a com channel, "Commander Butch, prepare a strike force."

"Yes, Sir." Butch replied.

"I've taken the liberty to call on some reinforcements from the PLI, your gon'a need all the help you can get." Surge announced.

Mewtwo gave the ex-gymleader a stern look, he was not impressed. Surge gulped before changing the subject, "So, who is being sent back in time?"

"Me." Mewtwo answered flatly.

"Ah, and why is that?"

"Because is said, do you have a problem with that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do, why should you get to dictate who stays and who goes? Why should you get to decide who gets to save the world?"

Mewtwo levitated Surge with psychic power.

"I get to decide because humans can not be trusted, since humans are the ones who screwed up the world in the first place!" Mewtwo began tugging at Surge's throat with psychic power. Surge gasped for air while grabbing at his own throat. "Let him go!" Lance demanded as he withdrew a red and white spherical object from his belt. Mewtwo threw Surge into and through the side of the tent. Silence took over the area as Mewtwo glared at everyone before he teleported away. Sergeant Joy, whom witnessed the commotion from outside the tent, rushed straight to the Lutenent's side. "Lutenent are you okay?" Joy asked in concern. Surge was unresponsive. Cynthia, Lance, Bruce, N, Anthea and Concordia, gathered around Lutenent Surge's unconscious body. Joy, using her long abandoned medical skills, assessed Surge's condition and determined that he required immediate CPR. Working quickly, Joy administered the treatment, giving compressions and breaths to her commanding officer. She was about administer another breath when Surge regained consciousness. Their faces were millimeters apart, their breath mingling. "Sergeant, what are you doing?" Surge asked, confused by Joy's proximity. Joy jumped back and quickly regained her composure as she walked off with a blush on her face. "Ooo, flirting with the Lutenent, are we?" the PLI soldier with discipline issues teased. "Just shut-up, Oak!" Joy said as she continued walking, a smirk on her face.

Mewtwo stood on the edge of a small cliff, gazing onto the remains of Azalea town. Mewtwo pulled a small object out of his satchel. Surge, after being treated by Sergeant Joy,mane his way to find Mewtwo, he fond him and staggered to Mewtwo's side, unnoticed. Mewtwo held the object to his left shoulder and injected a serum into it. "This is what I want to stop," Mewtwo said avoiding Surge's unspoken question, "to stop this carnage." "The serum," Surge said hesitantly, "what is it for?" Ignoring the question, Mewtwo forwarded on of his own. "Are you injured?" he asked bluntly.

"Well," Surge started keeping his own question in mind, "my Sergeant took a look at me, she said that I may have a broken arm and she wants to check it out later. Presonally I think she just wants to get my shirt off me again." he said with a chuckle.

"I can certainly see that she has an atraction to you, even withou psychic power." Mewtwo observed.

"But you still haven't answered my question." Surge said getting slightly annoyed.

Mewtwo stared at the ground, thinking of where to start and he soon became lost in thouhgt.

"Mewtwo?"

"Ah, right, sorry" Mewtwo apologized, "as you may already know, I was artificially created from the DNA of Mew for the purpose of serving humans. when they cloned me, they essentially programed my mind and personality, this programing caused me to be savage and destructive. This serum was developed by Dr. Fuji to supress the programing but it's only temperal supressment." Mewtwo let out a sigh, "I'm sorry for harming you, I truly am."

"It's not your fault, now that I understand." Surge responded.

"All is forgiven?"

"All is forgiven."

Bruce and his Emboar, Lance, Cynthia and Anthia sat around the table insid the tent discussing the plan in detail.

"So let me get this strait," Bruce said, "were're going to send Mewtwo back in time an he's going to eliminate each criminal organisation to stop the formation of Team Dark thus preventing us this devistation."

"Couldn't of said it better myself." Lance replied.

Shortly after N and Concordia walked in with news.

"Zapdos and Moltress have returned from their scout mission," N explained, " and they have spotted General Zinzolin's warship is making it's war towards Ilex forest."

"They estimate that Zinzolin is about one and a half hours away, so we must hurry" Concordia added.

"They also mentioned seeing several helicopters that do not beong to Team Dark aproaching our location." N concluded the report.

"Those helicopters would be the renforcements that I called-in." Lutenent Surge said as he wallked in alongside Mewtwo. After discussing the finner details of the plan, the eight walked outside through the camp to where an alter has been set-up infront of the Ilex shrine. They joined Celebi, Thundurus, Tornadus, Landorus, Absol, Lucario, Chardzardtwo, Sergeant Joy, the soldier by the name of Oak and several other people. A man with greying brown hair and wearing a dirty white-lab coat was setting-up a computer console when 'oak' recognised him and greated him.

"Gramps?" he said in a questioning tone.

The man lifted his head in responce and turned to face the soldier when he relised who he was.

"Whell, if it isn't my only grandson,"the retiered Professor said in a merry tone, "what was your name again?"

"It's Gary remember, how could you forget your own granson's name?" Gary said in an agrovated tone.

"I was just kiding," Professor Oak said in an unconvicing tone.

"Professor, is everything ready?" Bruce said impatiently.

"Errr, I- think-so" Oak said unsure of himmself, "I'm not really a professor in this field."

"No one's really a professor in time travel, professor." Cynthia said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"So, run me through how to do this again." Oak asked of Cynthia. "We place the Adamant orb ontop of the Dimond of Dialga on the alter, Celibi will then release time energy onto the alter." Cynthia said as she opened her briefcase and removed the Dimond of Dialga, placing it on the alter.

"The energy surge should kick-start the flow of time enogh to open a time portal to the past, about one-hundred and ten years in the past exactly." Mewtwo added as he placed the adamant orb onto the alter.

"And we need you to use your energy stablizers control the portal," Bruce added, "the natural time energy in the shrine should help stablize the portal as well."

"Right, lets do this then." Lance said in a confident tone as he rubbed his hands toghether. Celibi flew form beside Mew and Diancie to above the alter. The time travel pokemon released a wave of time energy onto both gems that lay on the alter. The energy was then absorbed by the gems and the released in a beam towards the Ilex shrine. It then stopped between Professor Oak's energy stablizers that were set-up parallel to the front of the shrine. It's here were the energy began to circle in a spiral formation then it formed into a vortex. A powerful thunder-storm had broke out, when N noticed this he commented, "Thundurus, is the storm really necessary!?"

"Actually the electro-magnetic energy released from the storm helps stablize the vortex." Bruce replied to N over the storm as the wind itenseified due to Tornadus joinning in. Mewtwo wallked towards the vortex, he was about half a metre away when he turnned to face Lutenent Surge.

"I want you to come with me." Mewtwo said to surge. Surge gave a questioning look to Mewtwo then turned to face Sergeant Joy.

"Go, I'll be fine." Joy said to Surge as she fiddled with the bandages and sling around his left arm. She looked up at surge to meet his gaze, he slowly closed the distance between them with a quick peck on Joy's lips before walking off to Mewtwo's side. Gary looked at his sergeant with a sly grin.

"Not a word, Oak, not a word!" she said sternly. Surge and Mewtwo walked into the vortex together and in a bright flash of light they and it vanished.


	6. Chapter 6: Target Rocket

Key To The Future-

Mewtwo

Chapter 6: Target Rocket

Ilex forest, one hundred and ten years earlier;

A young trainer wandered through the dense forest followed by a Quilava and a woman in a traditional kimono dress. The boy was helping the woman find her way to the other end of the forest when they herd three loud explosions coming from the shrine, the three quickly ran to the source of the commotion.

The explosions sent Mewtwo and Lutenent Surge flying out of the other end of the time vortex, both landed on the ground with a thud. Surge picked-up his rifle and quickly stood-up, dusting off his clothes in the process.

"We have now passed the point of no return." Mewtwo stated as he levitated himself to a standing position and readjusting his satchel.

"I figured that." Surge replied as he adjusted his sling, "Since we're in Johto we should go after Team Rocket first."

"Actually, I have made a blunder, Team Rocket disbanded over two years ago." Mewtwo confessed.

"I thought that to, but ran into a group of them yesterday at the Slowpoke Well, man they were week and creepy, they were trying to cut off the Slowpoke's tails and sell them, who would them though," the boy interupted, "anyway my name's Ethan, a Pokemon trainer, you're, lutenent surge aren't you, Veridian City Gym Leader, what are you doing in Ilex forest and is that a gun, are you going to shoot that thing over there, what is that thing by the way, is it some kind of pokemon, if it is it's a wired and ugly pokemon and how can it talk, are you the ones that caused the explosions, are-"

"Shut up child!" Surge snaped, "I swear you wern't this talkative when you chalenged me!"

"Yes he is Lutenent Surge, we're in Ilex because this is were we arrived, that is a gun, no he is not going to shoot me, I am a pokemon, I'm a genetially altered clone of Mew named Mewtwo, I resent being called weird and ugly, I can commune through a psychic link and more or less, we did cause the exlosions, comming out of a time vortex from the future to stop a war." Mewtwo answered hastily. Ethan was stunned, the elder woman looked pleased, Surge was shocked.

"I can't belive you just blabed all that to him." Surge said to Mewtwo.

"I don't see the harm in telling him." Mewtwo replied, "besides, we could do with some alies since all our's were left behind."

"So your Idea of alies is old ladies and little kids?" Surge asked sarcastitically, "no ofence by the way."

"None taken." the woman replied, "I'm Naoko by the way, my assistance is yours."

"We'll be happy to help." Ethan added

"Quill, quillav!"Ethan's Quillava added enthusiastically

Ilex forest, one hundred and ten years later;

The light cleared and the vortex vanished, leaving everyone in aww. Joy rubbed her left eye lightly, as the gravity of the situation sunk in.

"Ohh, getting emotional are we?" Gary teased.

"No, it's just, just," joy stuttered, "dust, yes that's it, I got dust in my eye f-from t-the storm."

"Yeah right" Gray said, ucovinced. Joy gave Gary an uneasy look as she sniffeled and rubbed her eye's a little more before grabbing him and sobbing into his chest. She heled on to Gary for a few minutes before letting him go, straitening her clothes, clearing her throat and muttering to Gary; "Stand in attention until dismissed." And then walked off, Leaving a stunned Gary, Bruce, his Emboar , Cynthia, lance and Professor Oak. N, Anthia, Concordia and the other Pokemon, becide from Celibi, had already left the area when this scene unfolded. Bruce gave a dumbstruck expresion before turning around and quickly changeing the subject as he noticed Celibi still keeping the time alter's energy flowwing.

"So, why is Celibi still, doing, that?" He asked searching for words.

"Well, if you were listening," Cynthia said in an annoyed tone, "I explaind earlier in the tent that for any change to the time line to take place, the flow of has to be active when the altering event takes place."

"So if flow was to be interupted for just a second, this whole plan wouldbe a bust?" Bruce asked in a flat tone.

"Yes, it would all be a bust'," Lance said putting a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Way to keep it positive, Bruce."

"For this reson is why we need to protect Celibi and the shrine at all costs, "Cynthia added. The conversation was halted by several helicopters rushing overhed and proceading to land near the camp.

"I'm guessing they're the renforcements requested by surge that Mewtwo made a fuss about!" Bruce said, raising his voice over the sound of the helicopter's engines. The group made their way towards the landing site of the helicopters. The hatch of the lead helicopter swung open and three figures walked out; one, a man with black hair and fully clad in steel amour, another had bright pink hair comlemented by orange-tinted sunglases, a black tank top and orange jeans with diamond-shaped holes running down both sides, the third was a man donned in a light brown poncho as well as six poke-balls strung around his neck.

"Alder!" lance greated the older man, "I was under the impresion that you were killed in the battle of Vertress."

"No, but it was a colse call." Alder responded.

"Where is Lutenent Surge?" the fiery woman saidin an impatient tone.

"Surge left about five minutes ago." Bruce replied.

"Team Dark is not far away, so we must work quickly." N interupted.

"His right, we do not have much time." Cynthia added.

Mahogany Town, one hundred and ten years earlier;

Mewtwo, Surge, Ethan, along with his Quilava and Naoko observed souvenir shop from behind a distant bush.

"Hidden under that building, is Team Rocket's Head Quaters." Lutenent Surge informed the group, "Inside are the Executives of Team Rocket, we must work quickly to-"

Surge trailed off when he saw a red haired man storm into the shop followed by a Dragonite.

"Crap!", Surge exclaimed, "Lance is already storming the HQ."

"That's a bad thing why?" Ehtan asked.

"Well, in the natural cause of time, you and lance strom the HQ together." Surge answered.

"We need a new plan then," Mewtwo suggested, "besides the real target isn't the exeutives, it's Giovanni."

"And how do you plan on finding the international police's most wanted criminal?" Surge asked sarcastically.

"Actually, I was hoping one of you would know." Mewtwo said truthfuly.

"Well, I have no clue were to find him." Surge replied.

"Nore do I." Naoko added. The three looked to Ethan,

"What?!" He said felling cornered, "I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Oh, now the kid has nothing to say." Surge said jokingly.

"I have an idea on where to find him." a fith voice interuped. The four turnned to see a man wearing a Team Rocket grunt uniform. Ethan quickly withdrew a poke-ball from his bag and threw it, revealing a Graveler.

"Wa-wa-wa-WAIT!" The man said flailing his hands, he then, in one quick motion, tore off the uniform to reveal his true identity.

"My my, your a real looker aren't you?" Naoko said flirtatiously.

"Yes, it is I, the great Looker." The man stated.

Ilex Forest

One hundred and ten years later

A full attack force of PLI soldiers prepared for battle infront of the camp, Commanders Wikstrom and Malva oversaw the preperations as general Alder discussed the full situation with the rets of the group.

"So you people are trying to change history? good plan." Alder said enthusiastically.

"Personally I think this won't work," Bruce said doutfuly, "but hay I'm a pesamist"

"You know Bruce, it's good to see you again and you to Fire Pig." Alder said gesturing the Bruce's Emboar.

"Oh please, I stopped calling him that ages ago it sounds so childish." Bruce scoffed.

Gary Oak was conversinng with his grandfarther when he saw Sergant Joy walk into the infermary set-up in the PLI camp. Proffesor Oak was babbleing on about the day when he gave Gary his first pokemon to start his journy, however he found that he was talking to thin air after his grandson had walked off.

Gary found Joy sitting on one of the beds in the infermary looking down at the ground in thought. He made his way over to the bed opposite his commanding officer. She looked up in acknoladgement of Gary,

"I'm sorry for before," she said sorrowly, "it's just-"

"It's okay." Gary said reassuringly as he placed his hand on her knee.

"It all happened so fast," Joy confessed, "I was resusitating him, then I was tending to his arm and then next thing I know I'm kissing him and now his gone." Joy thought back to when she was tending to Surge's arm.

One hour earlier.

_Lutenant Surge was sitting on the infirmary bed awaiting the verdict on his arm._

_"I need you to lie down and remove your shirt and dog tags." Joy instructed, she watched as she removed his shirt and blushed, she then proceeded to X-Ray his arm. After a moment, the X-Rays were complete and Joy sat by Surged to give him the news and bandage his arm. _

_"I didn't need to take off my shirt, did I?" Surge asked. Joy looked down, embarrassed._

_"You know it's against protocol to be romantically involved with another military member, let alone your commanding office." He continued. A large blush broke out on her face,_

_"Your not going to tell anyone are you?" Joy asked nervously._

_"Of corse not," Surge responded, "I would in trouble to." _

_"Well no, not if it's one sided." Joy replied._

_"Who said it's one sided." Surge said with a grin._

_Bruce was making his way to the infirmary to see if they had any Pokémon food for his Emboar._

_"Hey, you guys got any poke-" He was cut off by a baffling sight; the sergeant and the lutenant lipped-locked. _

_"ahh, never mind"_

"It's not like any of this will matter anyway," Joy said miserably, "as soon as the Lutenant changes time these events will not of happened and we will not remember anything of this life, this war."

"Apart from Surge and Mewtwo." Gary added.

Ilex forest, thirty minutes out." Commander Butch reported to General Zinzolin.

"Very good, deploy the stike force and send all troops to their battle stations." Zinzolin orded.

"Yes, sir." Butch replied.

Goldenrod City,

One hundred and ten years ealier;

Surge, Mewtwo, Ethan, Naoko and looker were gathered in the Goldenrod tunnel.  
"Tohjo falls, Giovanni is in Tohjo falls." Surge said in shock.

"We have sources that indicate that he may be hiding-out in Tohjo falls," Looker expllained, "I was sent to investigate."

"Then why are we waiting around here for?, let's go." Ethan said impatiently as he wallked of only to be stopped by Mewtwo's psychic.

"You need to stay here." Mewtwo said firmly

"Aww, but why?" Ethan asked dissapointedly.

"Because in the natural corse of time, you thrawt a Team Rocket attemt to take control of the Goldenrod radio tower." Surge explained.

"Who's blabing information now?" Mewtwo said sarcastically. Just as Mewtwo said that a squad of Team Rocket grunts ran through the tunnel, towards the radio tower.

"Well it's time for us to get a move on then," Naoko said, "I'll make way to Ecruteak city and inform my sisters, Ethan you stay here and force Team Rocket out of the radio tower, Mewtwo Surge and Looker can attempt to aprehend Giovanni."

"I'm afraid aprehention is not enough, Goivanni must be eliminated," Mewtwo stated, "If he is allowed to live, the addition of Team Rocket into Team Dark could still be a real possibility."

Turnback Cave, Sinnoh

Deap within the cave laid a dark vortex, a shadow emerged from the portal and converged with the shadows from the cave, forming a body of pure darkness.

"At last, I have sucsessfuly transfered my consciousness in to this shadowy form, freeing me from that world," Darceus said pleasingly, "Now I must work to free my true form from my prison, the prison that my brother traped me in."

"I shall have vengeance on you brother, you here me? I SHALL HAVE VENGEANCE AND YOUR WORLD SHALL FEEL MY WRATH, THE WRATH OF THE APOCALYPSE!" He screamed to the hevans. His screams echoed off the cave walls sirring a hord of Zubat and a few Golbat. The bat Pokemon bared their fangs and attacked Darceus.

"You dare challenge me, THE OMEGA!?" He scowled as he released a wave of shadow energy. The wild Pokemon were instantly vaporised.

"I shall wage a war on this world, conquer it, free my body and then destroy the world!" He vowed, "But first, I need alies."

Route Twenty Seven, Kanto;

"The Tohjo Falls, gentelmen," Looker stated, "one of the seven wonders of the pokemon world."

"And one the world's moast wanted may be inside" Surge added. The three then proceeded inside.

Giovanni's Secret Cave, Tohjo Falls;

The man sat solemly in the cave when an anouncement came in over his radio;

"..."

"This is the radio tower, this is the radio tower

"We are pleased to declare Team Rocket's revival."

"...Giovanni?"

"...Can you here us?"

"We have finally made it!"

"..."

Giovanni stared at the radio in shock,

"My old associates needs me. We will not repeat failure of three years ago! Team Rocket will be born again, AND I WILL RULE THE WORLD!" He said as he quickly stood and begain to walk out the door only to be stoped by a shadowy figure lurking into the cave. Giovanni grabbed one of his poke-ball's and held it tighly as he spoke; "Who are you, what do you want?"

"My name is Darceus, and I have a proposal for you." Darceus replied.

"Go on" Giovanni said, gesturing with his hand for Darceus to continue.

"As you may be aware, your '_Team Rocket' _is not unique. There are manny organisations similar to your own across the regions each intersted in world domiation or something similar. It seems the each of thease groups' planshave been thrawt by children just as you have. My plan is to unite thease teams and under their collective force and achive world donination at last." Darceus explaind.

"So you want me to join your Team, _Dark_?" Giovanni asked questionably.

"Yes, Team Dark, that shall be it's name." Darceus said pleasingly, "So are you interested?" Before Giovanni could answer, Mewtwo, Leutenant Surge and Looker bargded into the cave.

"Giovanni, prepare to be eliminated!" Mewtow stated.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have." Darceus intervened.

"You must be the one who assembled Team Dark, their secret leader." Surge deducted.

"I don't care who you are I shall kill you as well, CharizardTwo come on out." Mewtwo said in rage as he pulled a poke-ball from his satchel. CharizardTwo was released from the custom-made poke-ball in a flash of red light. Mewtwo then enveloped his key-stone in psychic energy triggering the mega-evolution(X) of CharizardTwo.

"You take care of this!" Darceus demanded of Giovanni. Giovanni nodded and threw one of his poke-balls revealing Nidoking.

"Use Shadow Claw!" Giovanni orded. Nidoking's claws became enveloped in a shadow and the he lashed at CharizardTwo.

"CharizardTwo, dodge and conter with dragon claw." Mewtwo instucted. CharizardTwo's claws grew with a blue energy as he sored above his foe and struck at him. Nidoking was knocked back slightly by the attack but quickly regained it's self.

"Now use Dragon Tail!" Mewtwo orded a follow-up attack. CharizardTwo enveloped his tail in a blue energy and slammed into Nidoking, knocking it out.

"Nidoking! how could you be defeted by a charizard." Giovanni said as he withdrew his pokemon to it's poke-ball.

"I guess I'll have to deal with this!" Darceus scowled displeasingly. He generated a sphere of shadow energy and herled it at CharizardTwo knocking him back. Darceus then proceded to attack the super-clone with blasts of dark energy, thease blasts overwhelmed the flame pokemon causing it to be rendered unconscious.

"NO!" Mewtwo screemed in rage as he returned his pokemon. Driven by rage, Mewtwo induced his own mega-evalution(X)using the key-stone, dropped his satchel and charged at Darceus. Giovanni sent-out Nidoqueen to intervene. Mewtwo just threw it into the air, rose above it and slammed it into the ground. He then headded strait for Giovanni. Mewtwo grabbed him by the neck and raised him off the ground.

"This is for all the friends you will cause to suffer." Mewtwo growled to Giovanni.

Looker looked upon the scene in shock, Darceus gazed in amusememt while surge rummaged threw Mewtwo's satchel and removed a small sylindrical object.

"Mewtwo, stop this now!" he demanded.

"I told you before we came Giovanni must be **eliminated!**" Mewtwo screammed as he crushed Giovanni's neck moments before Surge jabbed the agresion supressant surem into Mewtwo's arm. Mewtwo released his grip and Giovanni's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Darceus growled in rage, "You may have stopped me this time, but I will sucseed. And if you try to stop me again, YOU WILL ALLL FEEL MY WRATH!" Darceus vanished out of the cave in a cloud of black smoke.

Mewtwo dropped to his knees, "What have I done?" He said in sorrow. Surge placed his hand on Mewtwo shoulder, "You lost controll again, come on we gotta go." Mewtwo slowly stood up and walked outside.

"Wow wow wow, dosen't any one want to talk about what just happend in there, because, man that was some messed up crap." Looker spoke-up.

"Yeah okay, I'll explain on the way." Surge replied half-heartedly.

"On the way where?" Looker questioned.

"I booked us tickets on the magnet train and a ferry to Hoen, our next target; Magma."

Mt. Coronet; Team Dark Headquarters, one hundred and ten years later;

Darceus paced up and down in the dark counsel chambers; pondering is next move.

"If the resistance change history, it will surely undo all that we have worked-" Darceus was interupted by Giovanni letting out a loud gasp before vanishing.

"It has begun!"


	7. Author's Note:Message of Discontinuation

To all the readers of this story, this is a notice of discontinuation.

I have chosen to cancel this FanFic because I believe that the writing quality of the story is inconsistent, rushed and of bad general bad quality in some cases. I have also decided to discontinue because of several computer errors causing me to loose half of the unpublished story. I will however be publishing a reboot of this Fic, rewriting all the chapters with added detail and quality. It will also be renamed as: "A Quest for the Hope, A Quest for the Future." I hope you all will consider reading the reboot, chapter one should be completed within 24 hours.

This is Lord Darceus, singing out.


End file.
